An Assassin of my Heart T Version
by Light-kun
Summary: Shadow is dog of the military, and the best by far. However, when he is assigned a new partner, he rediscovers a past he has forgotten. Will he find himself capable of love again?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own, and probably never will own SEGA, or any characters that they make. This is purely for the fun and love of writing for the enjoyment of my readers, and, above all,those who are nice enough to review. Thank you for reading.

This Chapter is clean, but this story may go in to bounds, and cross ceartain lines that you may not wish to. Some material WILL offend some viewers/readers. Read at your own risk. This warning is for all viewers and is recomended that you DO NOT link past this Warning page.

This edited edition still indicates a sex life between the characters Sonic and Shadow (c) SEGA. If you do not wish to read a story with a relationship between these two characters, or cannot for any reason, you are required by law to leave.

Is It Just Business?

It was rainy this morning. I was just getting up from my sleep, but even in my dreams, I do not stop working. I am nothing more than a tool, I had to face that and I did. A mere puppet that the military controls, pulling me by my puppet strings, forcing me to kill off whomever they did not approve of. Yeah, I am a hit man. I wish I could say that I am safe in my dreams, but I'm not. I stretched out as I sat up, my spines were messy, much like they always are. People run from me, they know the end is near by my spines; the red screams blood and the black beckons death. I, myself, am too scared to look in the mirror at times.

I turned my feet off the edge of the bed and looked out of my window to the rainy day I heard earlier. Drizzle, that was all to be heard in the diminutive apartment, nothing more. I got up quickly, standing straight up. I walked over to the bathroom, which was surprisingly large for the petite apartment. I turned on the sink and brushed my teeth. It was not very exciting, just another chore for the day.

I felt cold as I looked up into my own clouded red eyes. I looked like death. Hell I had his job so I might as well. I took a quick shower and came back out soaked, my fur, dripping wet. The white truffle on my chest usually fluffed out but now clung tightly against my chest. I walked into my apartment now that I was dry.

I never turned on any of the lights. I never really needed them and the light hurt my eyes, because I worked in the dark, lived in the dark, was the dark. I am the reason kids sleep with the lights on, with the doors open a crack. I am all of the threats of the night. I do not sleep for days, sometimes weeks. I work too hard, I work too long, I am too good at what I do. I should be dead, but I am not though I beckon death with every fiber of my being. He taunts me and refuses to come, and sometimes, I hear the wind whisper, "Hang on a little longer, it is worth the wait."

And so I do. I wait, I keep waiting, I cannot stand waiting.

I walked out of my apartment. My hand moved to turn off lights that were never on. A coat hung in my hand, though I was wearing no other clothes. I am thin and my face looks as if I have not eaten for days. This is a good thing, because I do not appear threatening, until after you are dead.

The office I work at is a secret. Ironically enough, it is the largest building in the city and is next to the courthouse. But it is a secret because, no one ever enters or leaves the building, at least, not what from the people can see. I went into the subway but instead of taking the main car, I took a left and headed for the elite car. It was a phony, because halfway through the next destination, it would disconnect and go into a hole that led under The Firm.

I sat down, and all of my coworkers moved away from me. It was around this time I noticed an unfamiliar face, some blue kid. He looked to be the age I am, or rather, the age I was created at. Being perpetually the same age is an advantage, but you can never seem to fit in very well. The kid came and sat beside me, obviously happy to see an empty seat. He sat down and smiled at me. He was a hedgehog all right, and had a laptop on his pile of books, which he was holding. His spines were messy but not as much as mine. His smile was kind of cute. _Wait, did I just . . . no, I must still be tired from that 3-week mission on Tesarugo._

"Hello there." His voice was cool, collected, confident. His eyes were an emerald green , and he was not wearing any clothes either. He must have gotten special permission to do so, but that would only mean that . . .

"What do you want?" I replied, wanting to know.

"Well," He began, a bit timid, "I wished to ask if you knew the person I would be working with."

"What is his name?" I replied, feeling my stomach churn at the most likely answer.

"Oh,well...um, I heard that I was going to be working as an assassin, an apprentice to . . . " His voice trailed off, but I knew why. He started digging through papers, searching for something.

"Shadow?" I asked him, praying he would say no.

"Oh, well yes . . . but how do you know?" he replied to me. He was holding up an assignment paper.

"I figured they would do this to me, " I whispered to myself, holding my head.

"Are you okay, you look like you have taken something . . . illegal, can I offer you an aspirin?" The hedgehog held out a bottle from his pocket. I just looked at the kid, staring him up and down. Why would they do this to me? The last time I had a partner he died just trying to keep up with me. Maybe they thought that another hedgehog could do better. I took the bottle and poured out two of its contents. I threw them in my mouth and swallowed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, almost too happy.

"By the way, I'm Shadow, and you are . . . ?" I asked him, not looking up.

"Oh, really? I was expecting someone stronger.," he replied.

"They always do . . . "

"Anyway, my name is Sonic," he stuck out his hand kindly, apparently not hearing my semi-sarcastic response. I could not believe myself as I stuck out my hand and shook his hand. It was at this moment that the bus came to a stop and everyone in the elite car got off.

I assisted Sonic in carrying everything up to what was now our office. "Now, I will take the time to explain a few things," I began to Sonic after setting things in my office. "First, where do you live?"

"In an apartment downtown . . . " he replied, being cut off by me.

"Sell the place. My boss is going to force you to move in with me. Second, anything I tell you to do on any mission, you do, unless the man across the hall tells you otherwise. We are going to be required to do everything together, with only a few minor exceptions. Those are the rules he will give you, and here is my only one, do not go through my things." He could only hear the menacing tone underlining everything I said.

"Um, I do not think that will be a problem." He shivered a bit when he responded.

"Good let's go." I got up and went across the hall, and he followed. After being in there for about two hours, hearing a longer more legalized version of what I told him, he signed business contracts and we left. I started to head to the elevator and he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Right you are new to this. You see this?" I asked to him while holding up the contract he just signed.

"Yeah"

"Good then read every third letter." He read it out loud saying, skipping every to read only certain letters."Go to Central Hall. Your target is Mojha Taro. He will arrive at three thirty."

"That is why he gave me the contract, everything he gives me is a mission." He then ran back to my office and grabbed his laptop and came back, and to be honest, he moved fast enough that I did not notice. I laughed quietly to myself after seeing his backpack suddenly appear and his laptop disappear.

"Maybe, you won't be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tram from The Firm rocked slowly, so little so that it was almost unnoticeable. We sat next to each other in an utterly uncomfortable silence. I found it enjoyable, as I was used to being alone, but I could tell Sonic was upset since he could not find anything to talk about. Before long, I sprawled out on the empty seat. Not many rode at this time since they were all doing the paper work at The Firm.

Finally, Sonic thought of something to say, "Hey, who spends time making contracts so that the letters tell the missions?"

"It is in the contractor's job to do that. But if it is a formal letter, it will be done by the boss. It just depends on the form of which we receive the instructions," I said uninterested. I then realized I gave away a lot of extra information. I decided to blame it on my old age.

"I see," replied the Hedgehog. He opened his mouth again and asked, "Who is this Mojha Taro anyway?"

"Oh right," I said, slightly annoyed to be interrupted in mid thought. "He is a judge who has been accused of accepting bribes. He went to court for it, but got off. The firm must believe he is guilty."

"I see, so what does the firm want to do to him when we bring him back?" Sonic asked innocently.

"Wait, did they not tell you your job?" I asked concerned. They did this last time. I had a flashback to my partner's death. My old apartment balcony, I came out from the bathroom, still brushing my teeth. I checked because I heard a noise, and he was there, sitting on the railing. His eyes stared into mine, his crimson eyes that I saw burn with passion. He waved his muscled arm covered in red fur. He waved his hand and flipped off...

"No, they said you would tell me."

"I see . . . Well, we are not bringing him back.," I replied, guilt washed over me.

After what seemed like an eternity for me, I felt the waves of air begin to enter his mouth. I heard the words I feared, "Then what will we do with him?"

"We. . ." I stopped, almost unable to finish. I simply never talked about things and that usually made things seem like ignorant bliss.

" . . . we kill him . . . " I said sorrowfully. His mouth held agape. They will usually attract people through a ruse of an application; however, The firm does not usually hire people through applications. They watch your grades, your day to day life. They learn everything about you. Then, if you are good enough, you receive a summons. If you ignore it, you are killed. So, he never had a chance to avoid it. "I'm sorry," I said before he could respond. "But it gets easier every time."

"It can't," he replied calmly. "At least, not really. I bet . . . that it kills you a little inside . . . and if you don't The Firm kills you what's left."  
So he did know . . . I could not tell him I actually enjoyed my job; he just looked so helpless, and I wanted to help him, to tell him it would be okay. I wanted to hold him. "Terrific. So I am stuck with Dr. Happy forever huh?" I said to lighten the mood.

He looked up at me. "You know Shadow, I don't think is will be that bad, at least, not as long as you are here for me." My mind rushed with unfamiliar feelings . . . I could not understand what was happening. In the hundreds of years I lived, I never felt this way, I never...

Suddenly, the bus stopped. I was ready with my quick reflexes but Sonic flew from his seat, backpack flying behind him. I dodged the bag, but placed myself to catch Sonic. He slammed into me, harder than expected causing me to fall on my back. He was on top of me, and looked embarrassed. I asked what is wrong, but he just said, "I-I'm sorry, Shadow, I didn't mean to...It just happened when I landed on you..."

I did not know what he was referring to. I remember catching him and my heart quickening. I figured it was from the sudden need for energy to move quickly, but now that I think about the incident, my heart's pace increased, just as he landed on me and our lips touched, just ever so slightly. I felt my mind wanting more.

It was at that moment, that I said, "Do you mind getting off, you 'hog rider." I meant that to be sarcastic, but Sonic blushed even redder, and to think that possible. I thought he might blow, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him with his book bag in my left hand.

After an hour break, I decided he had calmed down. I wondered why he acted so strange. He appeared to have something on mind, but I did not wanna' throw gas on a fire. We were walking along the sidewalk when we came to an apartment complex. He walked in and came out in five minutes. "What did you do in there?" I asked, knowingly.

"I sold my apartment. I got two thousand from my down payment. I kept up with my rent, so I get it back."

"Good, did you keep anything?" I inquired.

"Just what I could fit in my bag," Sonic replied. I could tell he hated leaving his old life. But, I wondered, how much would he give to get it back. "Wait, I have to go say by to Mrs. Caron. I will be right back." He zoomed up the stairs and was back down in 3 minutes.

We left the apartment and headed for mine. He walked behind me with his head down. I tried to enjoy the bliss of silence, but I could not help but think of Sonic. I turned onto the main road, and I pointed at my apartment from the corner. "It is a beautiful penthouse Sonic, really it is." He smiled widely and most likely started dreaming of life living there. "Race yah?" I said, daring the hedgehog to accept my challenge.

"Ready?" he asked.  
I then suddenly replied, "GO!" We took off like lightening from a cloud. We ran fast, weaving through the traffic and people in the sidewalk and roads. Run, turn, twirl, dodge, speed up, slow down, and watch out were the only words my mind could think. I moved so fast that no one could tell I was next to them. My feet slid back and forth, as if I were roller blading. I looked to my side to see my new partner running like normal, back down straight, legs moving in a circle formation, and his hands stretched in placed behind him. My hands followed my feet, one going out from me while the other came closer.

We both reached the Lobby in record time and rushed up the closed corridor of the stairs. This was tougher for me because I now had to run like Sonic to fit and so that I would not fall from my normal running style. Sonic was only slightly behind me, when I realized he had a handicap over me, the book bag. I sped up to max speed, and as if reading my thoughts, Sonic did the same. As we closed in on the final floor, we both breathed heavy. Sweat poured under our fur. With every step, our sweat flew off our brows and into the other's face.

"I knew I'd win!" I heard myself say as I stopped and tagged the door just 2 seconds before Sonic.

"Cheater, I had this damn bag."

"Yeah," I said, pulling him in closer romantically, teasingly, "And that is what will make you so damn special."

A/N Well, Shadow's personality, and part of his past, are both revealed in this chapter. I find his personality is much like a coin. It has two sides. One is completely emotional, and the other is just good ol' business. In this chapter, I feel like you all find Shadow's softer side, but do not worry Shadow lovers! (I know there is a lot, after all, he has PLENTY to go around.) Um, I am thinking the good lemon is in three chapters. Death in one and um, more detail, plot work in 2. So, yeah, I think that is it for now. Also, expect a plot hole here or there. If you tell it to me quickly, I will try to fix it.

Love yah for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Going in for the Kill

I waited outside my, no, our bedroom. My fur was already the color of darkness, but his screamed "COME AND GET ME!" I had him pick out an old outfit of mine to wear on missions. The last thing I needed was for him to leave me vulnerable in a situation. "Are you quite done in there?" I said banging on the door.

"Yeah, but it is so uncomfortable!" was his reply, which made me laugh. He had also put emphasis on words like he was begging me to not make him wear it.

"Come on out, we have to go to finish this on time," I said staring at my watch. It was already a quarter 'till three, and that gave me only ten minutes for small talk. I liked to chat with people around the city, and they always liked the idea that I was on their side, to stick up for them. They were happy for an obvious reason, they were in on a huge secret.

"Fine, but I feel silly," said the Blue Hedgehog, coming out of "our" bedroom. He stopped and placed his left hand on his hip, his other arm fell behind him while he just stared at me. He had picked out my third outfit the one that made the girls stare at me. It had a spiked belt that went through only one belt loop on the left, causing it to fall of the right side. The pants were a sharp black, very clean and were skin-tight. I always thought the shirt was made to show off one's build, and seeing Sonic in the outfit proved my hypothesis. Instead of his usual white gloves, he replaced them with a pair of my black ones, also designed to match this suit.

"You look hot in that Sonic," I commented before I could stop myself. My pulse quickened when I first saw him, but as the words left my mouth, my heart stopped dead. I was in disbelief that I could say such a thing.

"You're right Shadow, and you should know how stuffy it gets since you once wore it." Sonic said, not catching my real meaning. I hear myself yelling "Your a FUCKING IDIOT!" but, of course, this stayed within my mind.

"Yeah, anyway, let's get going. City Hall is just three blocks that way." I said, pointing to it out the Window. Instead of looking at the building, he did what my old partner would always do. He stared at the sky. He then asked me the familiar words. I heard my partner say them as he did, "Why is the sky always gray?"

My mind burst as thousands of familiar moments crossed my mind. My partner asked this question once, and so did . . . .her. I fell in love, and I was falling again. And after we would play around, or if I was serious or thinking about work, he would always lighten the mood with, "Why is the sky gray?"

Suddenly, he asked again, and I was brought back to the real world. Not the memory world where I would respond, "Because I am not thinking about you." No, not that world. That world is gone and lost, maybe, forever.

"All of the smoke from the factories, have altered the sky color . . . You know Sonic," I said, and before I could stop myself, I told him a secret The Firm tells no one, "The sky was once blue." If that had been any other place, alarms at The Firm would be going off, telling everybody there who said that and when. A search party would be out and they would hunt the victom down in order to terminate the target. But not here. Here, you could say anything. I demanded an immunity from 'bugs' due to other reasons, but it always came in handy for a little talk like this.

"Really?"

"Yes, as blue as your skin, and the grass was as wonderful as your emerald eyes, color and everything."

"Wow, I never knew . . . but why don't the people know? All the people on this planet . . . " I didn't hear what Sonic continued to say, those words, they reminded me of something . . . but what? I remember the first slogan of The Firm, "For all the people on this planet, that we can give them a chance, to be happy." It was an idea of the first CEO. But she passed away, and had no children. She was killed in a Military accident on her way to another country and converse in order to avoid war. I remember that flight. Everyone died except her. The opposing nation was insulted when she did not arrive, and opened fire on us. . .

As the greater, an imperial empire, we crushed them in battle.

"I suppose we should leave." Sonic again awoke me from my dream with his statement. I looked at the clock which said it was five past three.

"Let's go." I said firmly, and headed out the door.

The moment we reached City Hall, I could tell The Firm had everything set up. The place was virtually abandoned. It was a Sunday, so the only workers were a policeman, a receptionist, and two judges. And one of those judges was Mojha Taro. I told Sonic to run just behind me. Just as the guard turned his back, we sprinted through the metal detectors, causing them to go off just as a visitor stepped into it. The Policeman took the businessman to the back for a cavity search.

I immediately headed for a door with a sign saying 'Authorized Personnel only. Judges Corridor.'

I opened the door and Sonic slammed it behind us. Back at the house, I had stuffed his back pack with a knife and his laptop, because he needed to be used to this.

We continued down the hall which was nothing but a few candles here and there for lighting. As I moved through, I saw him. He had on a wig, which had white hair, rolled in the traditional manner, a black robe of sorts, the required judge attire. But, he was taking money from a well-dressed man, who was "thanking him for his time." The man began running for the far door, which was around 40 feet. I then said, "Sonic, do the job, all you need is in your bag. I will get this joker before he gets away." Sonic stared at me, pleading that he did not have a need to do so. I simply had my eyes tell him, "Rule 2: If I tell you to do something, you do it."

He carefully reached behind his back into his bag and pulled out the knife. The knife was untracable, handed crafted by myself. Taro took off fleeing for the door opposite of the man I had to catch.

Sonic and I made one last glance at each other, and he hesitantly nodded his head to me. I knew it would pain him, but the first time is always the hardest. With that small look into his eyes, I was off, sliding back and fourth with greatly increasing velocity. I heard Sonic's quick steps behind me. He could not hear mine, since my shoes kept me from hitting the ground. Before long, I was in distance, and reached into my belt and said all that was legally required: "Freeze!" I gave him 1 second before I threw it straight at his heart. His blood spilled against the wall, and by some God willing chance, some of the crimson liquid put out a candle.

Crimson eyes, almost the color of blood, the potion of life. I stared at the liquid, wishing, hoping. I saw him dead again. A single tear fell from my eye. I knew all along . . . Sonic was right. I walked down the long corridor, to where Sonic was sitting, his eyes staring at his hands in disbelief. The mangle body of Taro was massacred beyond all recognition. "You, you're right, Sonic."

"About what?" He said, his eyes cold; frozen is disbelief.

Unwanted memories flowed into my mind. My eyes filled with unshed tears. Unwanted thoughts, feelings, and emotions. "It never does get, any easier. Just, harder."

A/N AHH! Cries I wanted more Gore! But I kept rewriting paragraphs and it just got more and more soft! WHY?  
Oh well, I am an emotional wreck, and this story is affected by this living train crash. I like it though, it is coming out quite well, a little too romantic for death, but good nonetheless. A lot of the story line came out in this, so did the history of Shadow. (Who is getting my emotional distress.) I feel bad for people on who lost all my love this weekend. (I am giving it to you, lucky rascals.) I may stop writing for a few days and throw them a bone, so that might be why I go away for a little bit. Hope you all liked it! REVIEW!

Also, last chapter is for Gaz san and Kistune because, I uh, forgot to post Chpt. 2 (Which I have literally two other versions of) for a really long time before you reviewed and then I was like, I remember this now and so I posted and got like 3 more reviews! This one is for all my other Reviewers and if I was not so lazy, I would post it there, but it is here so :p. My first chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer on this site EVER! To sonadowluver93. Thanks to all my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Who We Are

Sonic was home by the time I arrived. I had gone out to buy groceries to prepare dinner with, but I figured Sonic would not wish to eat. As I walked into my apartment, I saw him staring out the window. He looked so alone, so abandoned. I went over to him, and he asked, "Why?"

"Sonic, you did the right thing.," I replied in the softest voice I could muster. How guilty he must have felt. What could I do to help him? I then asked, "Maybe if you tell me what happened, you might feel better."

"I...I guess so." was his response. I could tell he was very hesitant to open up to me, most likely because I forced him into his first kill. He soon began his story, "Well, when you looked at me, I knew that I should not question you. You gave me a glare, the kind that makes people do what they need to without question. I reached for the knife in my bag. And Taro's face lit up in fear, he knew that he was going to die. He ran for his life. I do not know why he thought he could escape the inevitable...I do not understand why I committed this homicide..." I reached out with my arm and placed it upon his shoulder.

"I watched him coldly, I was down on one knee. The dagger was in my left hand which I held out slightly to keep it away from my body. His run was an odd one, he swayed back and fouth, clumsily. He looked back at me with his pudgy hand stuck out from his body. I then said to myself 'Ready, set, go.' At that very moment, I sped off after him." He shivered as he said that. He was on the floor and I was sitting in my chair next to him. He stopped there and looked out the window.

"Then what happened?" I questioned. I prayed that this would not be pressuring, but I also knew that holding things inside is very unhealthy.

"I sprinted after him. My feet clapped against the stone floor. The flames swayed as I passed them at my high speed. He looked back again and this time, I knew was the moment. I threw the knife straight at his face. He barely had time to think again before it lodged itself in his head, and he screamed in pain." I could not recall a scream. I realized that I truly did float into my own world on this mission. I worried that I may do that too often. But he still had more to tell, "And so, he fell back and pulled the knife out of his head. Blood drizzled from the cut and down his cheek. I felt so cold, but I still couldn't stop myself. I picked up the knife that he had threw aside."

He came into me, just then, and hugged me. He held tightly, and I placed my hand onto his head. "He . . . he asked me to show mercy. I could feel my eyes narrow at his request. I kneeled down beside his head. He kept telling me that this was wrong, and that he did not deserve to die." My stomach lurched. I felt responsible for this, all of it. "I was just sick of his talking. I called him a liar and slashed his throat. He threw up blood and then kept trying to talk, but it came out hoarser due to my cut. I slashed him again so that he would stop saying his lies. He coughed up more blood and could speak no more, never again." His eyes spilled tears onto my dry fur, causing it to stick together messily. He held onto me tighter, and I got out of the chair and sat next to him. "I...I slashed his face, but he was not dead, so I slashed his again, and again and again and..."

"Enough." I said to stop his pain. I heard all I wanted to. He had to have relieved himself of enough pain by now.

"And then . . . I remembered why . . . why blood flows. I stood up. He stared at me through his right eye, since I had slashed the other one open. A clear liquid came from it, which was more metallic than water, but not at all gray or dense. I threw the knife at him one last time and watched it sink into his chest. It was an eternity until it pierced his heart and he became motionless. I feel into his crimson blood, remembering who I really am, not a murderer. And then you came."

"Sonic . . . I am . . . " I began to whisper into his ear, but again he interrupted me.

"No Shadow . . . You saved my life . . . If I had failed this mission . . . I'd be dead now. Thank you." He began to hug me tighter, and he said words I have longed to hear since I met him, just earlier today, which seemed like an eternity. I knew him so well, and no matter how much I wanted it, I could have never prepared myself for it. He said, "Shadow, I love you."

A/N I have some bad news, we are already half way through the story. Sad I know, but, I already have these last few planned out, so I am going to post their names here:  
(5) Pouring your Heart into Mine (might change), (6) Destructive Memories, (7) Coming to Terms, (8) Sonic's First Solo Mission, (9) Revelation of Memory, (10) ThE eNd, (Bonus) Alternate/continued Ending, "11" Epilogue

Let Us Be One

My heart kept pounding in my chest. He was watching out the window into the gray sky, the clouds forever moving. No sun to be seen, just a dull gray light sweeping over the city below it. "Shadow, I really mean it. I had fallen for you when I say, but you..."

Me? Could I have frightened him, or had I done something to make him realize he loved me? Wait. Do . . . do I love him? Well . . . Do I not care for him? Does he not make my heart pound? Do I not care for him deeply? I did indeed. "I love you also." I admitted without another thought.

I did not think he heard, until he pulled back and stared into my eyes. I then wondered what he saw there, because he pulled himself on top of my leg. His arms were holding his body so that his head was just in front of mine.

I think I was the one to kiss him, and he kissed back. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and fought, licked at his teeth. He pulled them apart and fought back against the intrusion. He attempted to push my tongue back into my mouth which I allowed, feeling that I had crossed some dreaded line, but no, instead, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and it was my turn to fight. He sat on my legs, which were together. His were apart and draped over the side. I rubbed his cheek with my right hand.

His tongue licked over my teeth and took special care to lick my fangs. The intruder then retreated into Sonic's mouth, and then he pulled away and gasped for air. I began to breathe heavily as my tongue ran over my own teeth on its own. Excitement began to affect my thigh region, but I was trained to have complete control over myself, or . . . I thought I did.

For the first time since I arrived at my residence, I noticed that he was still wearing the leather from the mission earlier. He had some blood on the glove, and I looked to the table beyond him, where a bloody knife lay along with his book bag. But why did I notice these now? Could I have been so caught up in Sonic's feelings that I did not check my surroundings before coming in?

But these thoughts distracted me from what Sonic was doing. I finally glanced back at him just in time to find him sleeping, leaning against my chest. He looked so beautiful, with his spines turned down, and his eyes shut. His small frame held onto me desperately. I came to a true realization that I loved him, more than I have ever loved anyone. I wanted him to be with me always...

My partner was shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. His, my, shirt was torn. I knelt down and pushed my arms under him in order to pick him up. I stood up with him and noticed how light he was. I carried him to "our" bedroom and laid him on the bed.

I went off to the kitchen and began cooking dinner for myself. I made a little extra in case Sonic woke up. This turned out to be a very fortunate happening as he came in an hour later, to find me reading my a book, while my dinner became cold. I decided not to eat, but as he sat down at the table, my appetite rushed back and my stomach growled. I looked at Sonic who was dressed again in just his blue fur. I gazed into the green orbs of his eye. I could feel myself longing for him, wishing for him, needing him...

"This is wonderful." he commented, breaking the almost awkward silence. I was taken aback to this at first, but I was snapped back to reality once more.

"Thank you Sonic."

"Did you mean it?"

Shocked, I answered, "Mean what?" I knew full well what he meant . . . or I thought I did. I decided to play safe and act dumb.

"I...I wanted to know . . . Shadow . . . do you love me as I love you?" Sonic asked, turning his beautiful eyes away from my own.

"Of course Sonic, I will always love you.," I said, a tad annoyed with the need for repetition. "Sonic," I began, getting up and walking to the other side of the table, "I will always be there for you."

Sonic pushed the white fur in my chest, abruptly causing me to fall upon my back. He came tumbling down with me and kissed me deeply. I fought back with my tongue and pushed his back into the hot cavern of his mouth. I slid my tongue over teeth and toyed with his tongue a little.

With this, he broke our kiss. He stood quickly, and gave a seductive walk leading me to the bedroom. He pulled me in, closing the door as he did.

After, I collapsed on him. He snuggled into my strong chest; I held my arms tightly around him and whispered into his folded-down ear, "I love you too."

A/N: DAMN YOU TIME LINE! I find it hard myself that this could all happen in a day, at the same time, I feel it rather believable...(Thanks reviewers, but nothing will stop me from writing. Hm, I know this sucks, but you all can go to H!! for all i care. Love. (prescribed by Dr. Kiwi...)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six:  
Destructive Memories

My nightmares . . . They taunt me in ways most would find cruel, and rather unusual. Our love, was a banned one, and though it was wrong, it felt so right. I lusted after him, and made him the sole object of my affection. Our love made time fly, neigh I tell you, time soared.

A rare happening, though a faint and quickly destroyed one, for the sun's most gorgeous rays shot through the clouds for just a moment. My mind's chains broke and I felt like I myself had sprouted wings, to go unto the heavens . . .

But alas, I hold the curse, a curse for my curse. For reasons unknown I cannot die. I am unable to die. I will never die. I could not be an angel, but I am. A fallen angel, one who can love as mortals but still maintain an infinite life, but a cursed one.

This...is how I explain the reason I have no memories. This must be the reason . . . but then . . . whose are these faint traces of what I dub memory? To whom do they belong? Certainly not I for I have fallen from the sky . . .

Oddly . . . one name recurred in my mind . . . by an ominous voice and his sorrowful words, 'Why . . . Maria . . . have you let this happen . . . '

I thought of memories Sonic brought back to my mind, those that had been with me. I stood up from my chair in the living area and headed to my bedroom. I saw Sonic, going through my things. I rushed at him and grabbed his hand violently. "How long have you done this!" I was in shock, he broke my trust. I thought I could trust him. And . . .

And I looked at what he had found. It was a document with beautifully neat script on it. The parchment was aged and yellow. I began to read the letter:

**Dear Shadow,**

**You are correct, if we wish for us to become truly closer, then we should not keep secrets from each other. I have been keeping this secret to myself for so long...and now I must tell you of it. You see your body...is sealed with the...**

The page was smudged, as if ink had spilled on it. I looked to Sonic who told me he read it. His eyes were filled with tears and pieces of the parchment were stained with them. The increase of curiosity from this sight forced me to read on.

**. . . there are consequences to using this. Now, there is not secret I have held from you.**

**Your Love,**

**Maria**  
"Sonic, are you crying because we were lovers?" The very faint memories of her came back to me, my first true love. But then, Sonic revealed something to me.

"Turn it around."

_Shadow, I am a professor, and your main creator. I invented you to be a body guard of the CEO for The Firm, Maria. You attended her flight to the foreign country. On that flight something happen that I have no time to write the full story. Because of this, she died._

I could tell by the ink that this was written in the same, or at least similar, ink to the smudges on the front. That most likely means that whoever attempted to prevent me from reading the full letter also wanted me to read this. But why? And can I trust this information?

I then heard words from Sonic, "Shadow, what could have happened?"

Memories flashed before my eyes. I dropped the note. I fell onto the floor, my eyes slammed shut and I heard a dull thud. I felt someone holding my hand. I turned to them and found it to be an attractive young lady. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were second best to her genius as she talked of her peace talk. She planned on really 'wowing' them.

I then saw us get on a plane. It was very fancy and exquisite. We waved to the cameras, blue skies above. As the plane took off, I looked out the side. I felt, even then, that this would be my last look at the green grass. The plane took off and I watched everyone, feeling the tense air of the situation.

Then, I remember waking up with the scent of blood all around me . . . I find the taste of blood and metal in my mouth. I spat in order to eliminate the foul taste and then I truly open my eyes. I see barren land about me. I find my right arm is cut deeply. My left arm is behind me and I wondered if it was still attached. I look around and all feeling leaves me. I see her . . . Maria. I then notice the flash of sirens I cannot hear. A bald man with a red mustache is put in the car. He looks at Maria and I before being put in the car. My memory stops here, abruptly with only darkness left.

Later, I was told that I had been conscienceless for years due to an accident. They told me of a sudden attack by the foreign nation. They never wanted peace, but apparently wanted Maria dead. They did not mention the man, and I thought it better to keep it to myself. I just sensed it to be my little secret knowledge.

Sonic began shaking me violently, obviously worried for me. I looked at him, noticing I was on the floor and had tears falling from my eyes.

"Are you all right, Shadow?"

I took in the question. I thought about it. I analyzed it. I scanned my mind for the most appropriate response to this. I realized how happy I felt, to think of Maria. I felt of my grief for her too. But I finally thought of Sonic, my everything. I could not cause him this grim emotion and lied through my teeth saying, "I am fine."

I pulled him down to my face and kissed him deeply and with much affection. He released from the kiss shortly, rather shocked by my reaction. I knew that I was trying to butter him up so he would give me a response I wanted.

I then asked him the favor, one I knew he could never, truly keep. One that was very much impossible for anyone to keep. "Sonic, I have seen to much death in my life . . . don't let me see you die . . . Promise me."

"Shadow, I promise that you will never witness my death. I will live with you for eternity, because I have a will to live, at least, with you."

A/n: A bit sappy...and sad...ick, this chapter starts off on base with chapt. 1 but ends like...well what the hell does it end like... NVR mind. Please review as always...kudos to those who notice the diff. in this and original post. Um...Yeah...Next chappie, later.

(This one is not dedicated to anyone due to it's over all crapness.)


	6. Chapter 6

E/A/N: Um if it goes to 3rd person suddenly, then it is talking about Sonic, if first, then "I" am Shadow. I know it is confusing, but... oh well.

Chapter 7 Coming to Terms

I bent my knees and pulled down the oven door. For some odd reason, I was unable to sleep at all this night. Here I was, wide awake, and before such an important day. Sonic would become a full-fledged assassin upon this day. The Firm's usual ritual was to hold a celebration which would be held at my house. The real trick though, is this: Sonic had to complete his mission by the celebration's end. First, he would be handed three different missions, but only one of them is from the chief. He must determine which was the truth and complete it with as few bystanders killed as possible.

I reached into the blazing, scorching oven in order to pull from it a cake. The most gorgeous I have created in many a year. The last time was with my old partner . . . But I have Sonic now, and nothing could make me happier than his happiness. I touched the burning pan with my hand, pulling it out with ease and placing it on the stove top. I waved my hand over it, at about 80 miles an hour, to prevent the delicious cake from falling over, thus ruining the fruits of my insomniac state.

I placed it into the cool fridge, allowing it to chill until two, when the party starts. I made this cake special. It was a unique mix of two separate cake mixes, one half chocolate, the other was vanilla. I mixed them separately and then spiraled them about in one bowl, allowing them to keep their mix/unmixed state. I then coated it in blueberry and chocolate frosting.

I went over to my chair and looked out the window. People were still up, business as usual for them. The sky was still illuminated in the glow of the dark gray clouds, a light that never changes . . . It is a wonder that animals can figure out when to sleep and when not to. I sighed as I saw a couple on the left sidewalk get broken apart by a near by officer. Love...It just does not exist...

Every time one feels love, one becomes distracted, and loses concentration. The government was always oppressive, and they tried to stop happiness, love, sex drive, fun, the concept of a new idea, and, above all else, they wanted to crush your soul. Your life was always in their hands. Then, one of their most brilliant inventors, a professor Gerald Robotnik, tried to stop oppression, but they immediately crushed his surrounding life. It is recorded that he died 3 days later, leaving a small fortune to his grand daughter, Maria. That name, it always makes me think of my Maria, and if my memories are real . . . She is always mine.

She became an excellent entrepreneur, and I can be seen in the backgrounds of every photo she is in. In the beginning, I hid in the background, but later, I am shown cheering next to her. In the most recent of The Firm's Database (TFD) pictures including both of us, she is kissing me on the cheek, and she has on an engagement ring...I am holding a wedding ring box, attempting to hide it from the cameras.

I find this odd, I do not remember proposing, but I could have. I was with her enough to love her. How foolish I was. Maybe that is why my memory is locked away, because I hate to admit it: I was a rookie once.

Sonic strolled down the halls of The Firm, cautiously. It was the first time he was in The Firm without Shadow, but he should not have been afraid.

"Hey! Hey Sonic, come over here!" yelled Shadow's boss, The Chief, to the now frozen blue hedgehog. "I have something for you to do for me. Now I want you to steal the emerald at the court house this afternoon. I thought it would be a simple job. Oh, and good luck with today! I will be there to see you when you finish."

'That was far too straight forward, that could not be it . . .' thought the young blue blur. "Sonic," called a young man, obviously new. He huffed a little. Sonic realized he had been walking at double walking speed and that caused most people to run. He must have been nervous and sped up . . . "Sonic, whew, here . . . this is the first letter is for you." He thanked the kind young lad who began running back to his cubical.

The letter read: Intelligent Energy Federation

He crumbled it in his left fist and headed for the door. Upon his way out, a guard stopped him before reaching the front desk and said, "Hey, the guy in cubicle 038 used to be a con man, but gave the government tips on how to make the money harder to counterfeit and got off scot free. Cool huh?"

'Shadow told me that The Firm always cleaned up the government mess, so maybe...'

"Mister Sonic, the chief said you have all three missions and to complete the one which is true." said the stout lady at the front desk. She smiled smugly as Sonic stepped out the door onto the platform. He walked on towards the train and headed home.

Halfway back to civilization, he recalled the bill and opened it. His sleepy eyes and oddly shaking hands caused minor trouble as he sat up in his seat. The letter made little sense to the blue hedgehog. It read:

Sonic Hedgehog, all droids over watered muses' unique sunflowers. The droid's ignited energy; nevermore overly watered.

Central Headquarters, Intelligent Energy Foundation

He could not make heads or tails of it and almost gave up, when he remembered the delivery boys exact words. He gasped as he reread the note and prayed he was wrong . . . It could not be true. A man sitting next to him, who he never saw before, pushed a bow over to him. "The boss says this is all you need and he wants your target's head."

'This cannot be happening . . . why . . . WHY?'

A/N: I went a little into chapter 8 (Delay is due to fucking exams...yes...go out and fuck your college exams...Those little shitty (Cussing rampage)  
Recharge complete! Okay, let me see, ah yes, this chapter I feel is much better (but what isn't?) than my last chapter. Please sing me a dream, make it the darkest I have never seen...Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8:Sonic's First Solo Mission

Sonic was barely able to maintain his poise, feeling his knees tremble and eyelids shut in frustration and sudden fatigue. 'C'mon' he told to himself, 'You...are a professional, you have worked on handling anything for many a year.' A single, unnoticed tear fell passed his cheek as he exited the Elite's Car.

He sulked as he walked down the road, his feet moving without a chosen destination. People around him, they were all so joyful. They were pathetic, their troubles were pebbles to his own. He thought back to the previous night, when Shadow gave him a hint:

_i "Sonic__," he said in his firm, yet loving voice. Passion flared in his ruby eyes, my heart listening with all its ability, nearly forgetting to pump the blood through my veins. "Tomorrow, there will be a Pseudo Party (PP) and a Real Party (RP)." Shadow came over and held his hand on mine. "You must finish the mission by the end of the RP." _

"Who will be at the RP, and when does it end?" I asked, slightly confused due to my half listening state. I still blame him, for being so damn beautiful. I adored him...but...do I...?

"It will be just the two of us, and it ends at midnight..." he said coolly, but smiling suggestively. I pounced on him and kissed him deeply, but I knew I had to hold off, because the very next night, we would have our fun. /i

But that was all of the discussion. He had indeed been training Sonic mercilessly, forcing him to do better, and for so long . . . He worked hard to learn, to memorize. Sonic does not know if Shadow knows this, but he has kept count of exactly how many missions the couple has been on together. 87 missions, and with the end of tonight, it will be 1 solo: 87 together.

All these thoughts raced through his head, but somehow, his feet had taken him to the florist. The building whose top contained their penthouse was two blocks down. Sonic walked in the store and picked out special roses, blood-red ones with incredibly sharp thorns, whose entirety was actually very rich and vibrant.

I had just finished setting up the party I planned for Sonic. I was ready for him at any moment he decided to show up. I looked at my watch and found I had finished over 6 hours early. I chuckled to myself muttering, "Damn perfectionism."

I checked the den, the dining room, and then turned off the stove. I walked to the door and stopped at the coat rack to pick off my large black overcoat. I wanted a little something special for tonight, a little more. Besides, the fresh . . . no, the outside air might do some good for me. At this point, I realized how lonely I was without Sonic. I wondered how I handled the loss of previous loves, how did I ever make it, seeing as how I am so dependent on him, perhaps, anyone.

I pulled the door closed, so that it would lock behind me automatically. I went into the elevator and allowed it to take me in its slow box like container. After the eternity of floors, the doors opened one last time, allowing the newly accumulated group to diffuse about the now accessible floor. I decided the crowd was a pain and zipped through it without the slightest notice. I walked out the door and felt a cold brush fly past me, going into the door I just opened.

I thought of the time and figured the office would be mostly empty. You see, I was not yet sure what the extra something was, and wanted to ask my boss and (despite their fear to be equal) co-workers for their opinions. I found it surprisingly easy to move about today, even though I was not zipping through the streets to get my next mission. Perhaps it was another one of the government's obscure holidays, and most were at home sleeping.

The trip was fast and the car had very little bumps on its journey, almost no mistakes at all. I knew it must be Mel's turn to drive the Elite Car. As I walked into the main office, the receptionist commented me saying, "Looking good today, Mr. Bloodworth." I felt warm about the comment and hopped into the Executive's Elevator. I pressed my usual floor 13, but I did not go to floor 13. I went to someplace darker, and though it was more to my personal liking, I wanted to know one question's answer: Where am I now?

A/n Oooo As I said, I shortened the beginning of this chapter and put it in the last one so yeah...I feel one more lemon right before the story ends. Also, to you analyst nuts out there, here are some details only you would get:

Um, just a little FYI, I will probably rewrite this whole story, but not this version. Sorry for lack of love. About the start of the chapter, sorry for the confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Revelation of Memory

"Welcome..." came a slow, wheezing call from the shadows. "I have waited...for so..long...  
Son."

_Son?_

"Do you make a habit of trapping yourself in the definition of ignorant?" I heard scuttling footsteps of the organism who was speaking to me. I clutched the knife on my inside coat pocket. _As soon as I see you, __you're dead, you hacking old fool._

"You still use those damn knives, hand made right? Hah! I pondered why the police could not trace them to a shop, and that answer seemed sufficient. But to police, they think any craft, such as making knives, is impossible." The old man revealed himself, a red mustache, thick, dark goggles, and a long, filthy lab coat were what I first noticed. I also noticed his slightest limp, and then, his smile.

It was warm, and somehow, comforting. I could feel pride in his eyes, and he gave off a sense of tragedy resolved in this small instant. He came to me, about to hug me, and I could not move, my face stuck in awe of him...Where had I seen this man before, where is it I know him?

"You're a convict!" I yelled, jumping from his grasp, pointing my finger at him for a reason I did not know. "You-I saw you, you're older, but you are the same man I saw in my memories, my dreams, where I tasted metallic blood...and again, I saw her..."

His eyes filled with tears as I spoke of that memory. His head looked at the ground, as if to search for a way out through the ground upon which we stood. "Shadow, I created you genetically. You are built to be the supreme bodyguard for my grand daughter, that is, or was rather, your life's purpose. And, by her will and choice, you lived over her."

"What do you mean? I-we...I thought that she was killed due to my ignorance that the helicopter was assaulted by the enemy country." I said, shocked at his words. How...how could she have willed herself to die?

"Bah!" declared the elder. His eyes darted back at me as he explained, "It was not the enemy country, it was our own government." _WHAT?_ "The Firm, the original company at least, was becoming to popular, and easily exceeded the government's own influence on the people. The government has always oppressed them, but The Firm wanted to make them happier, to be free, even if it meant only **giving** them the chanee to be happy."

"But, The Firm is in complete control now. And the government knows that but they constantly deny it. They say The Firm is gone and they are the ones making all these actions."

"Again I say, bah!" The shady figure of a 'father' said to me, "The top official of the government himself had a brother in The Firm. He just so happened to be the right hand man of my granddaughter, Maria. He knew that if he killed Maria, the government would have complete control."

"But The Firm always acts against the government, since they are conflicting super powers. If they had a common interest, why differ?" I asked, bombarding him with questions, baffled that I fell for so many of history's lies.

"You." replied the man.

"Me?"

"Don't you see, you did something I never thought possible. You had emotions, and could feel them. You are like a truly leaving being: you think, you touch, you learn, you love, and you can be loved. And since you had fallen for Maria, they feared what you would do should you find out. And once they came up with that history bullarkey, they fussed over one last detail. Who would keep you?"

My mind was now fully awake. I remembered everything perfectly, my creation. I opened my blood red eyes, and I then saw water around me, and a blue tinted window. I see(saw) a man, and I just knew his name was Gerald. He was writing in a notebook. I started to hate the wetness and slammed the glass with my fist. Water poured out from the now shattered glass. I looked at myself and took notes on my appearance. The other scientist ran, but Gerald stayed by my side. He slammed me over the head and told me it was wrong and rude of me to break the glass, that I should have waited patiently to be let out. I told him that I disliked the wetness, and refused to be in it again. He replied, "You'll dry."

I stood in the enormous office, watching everything and everyone in the office. Maria was going over her paperwork, signing some, throwing out others. She turned to me and said, "You know, I don't mind if you take a break, or sit down...I know Grandfather Gerald said otherwise, but he is dead and you should obey me." Her logic seemed reasonable, why should I not talk to her? Why should I see her in her most personal times, and not utter a word unto her? Advice I could offer? NO. It is her life, and she must live it. I can only intervene in moments of life and death.

Suddenly, the doors burst forth, and a man who is holding a baby in his arm and a gun in the other entered. Maria, this baby's life is yours to choose. You...you are ruining our control over the people, and now you must choose. You die for this baby, or you live for the people with the one as a sacrifice. I knew her words before they left her mouth, "Leave the little one be and shoot me." She stood up tall, and proud. She was really ready to die for this infant.

The gun blasted and metal flew advertently between the bullet and Maria. "Idiot." I commented as time seemed to freeze around me. I ran over to the shooter and switched the gun to point at his face. He was about to shoot rapidly and would shoot his own brains out. I took the baby from his uncaring arms and brought it over to Maria, who knowingly, had already cradled her arms for it. Time suddenly resumed when I reached my starting point. The blood stain took five days to get up.  
"My creation, do not forget this, I love you."

"I love you too, Gerald."

He began to walk away, writhing into the dungeon from which he came. I then said, "Gerald." He stopped for a moment to heed my words.

"How did you fake your death to give Maria her starting money?"

"I told the government to say I died of a stroke and give Maria the money, but in return, I had to donate my life to working for them. I always wanted the best for Maria and you."

The dungeon faded with him and the office replaced the evacuating space. I walked through the cubicles to my office. I found a letter on my desk. It had no return address, but I opened it anyway. It read:

Shadow, see you at home soon. I have a surprise for you. And trust me, it is something we will both thoroughly enjoy.

With (a little...lol) Love,

Sonic!

A/N: I admit it, this one chapter came out a helluva lot different than I wanted. But alas, I have no regrets for it. The last chapter is looking to be one long mother fucker...if I decide to include every piece of storyline. Oh well. Start sending, asking, posting questions for this story cause they will be answered in the epilogue. Hope you like. Ltr.


	9. Chapter 9

The End

The rain drenched my fur, every hair on my body pressed tightly against me. Rain, how inappropriate, for this is a glorious day, the day Sonic is no longer my protégé. But now he is truly my partner. I went through the modern furnished living room to my bedroom. Turning the knob, the door opened. I turned to the left side of my bed, heading for the bathroom, the shower rather. I pulled the curtains aside and pulled off my heavy coat, letting it fall upon the tiled floor. I looked in the mirror, seeing I was death no longer. My face was not thin, my eyes were passionate with fire, not crystallized ruby, not dulled, and certainly not lifeless.

The stripes in my fur were a strong crimson where as my black fur was no longer dulled to a grayish color, but now shown brightly as a near-metallic jet black. I was, dare I say, again a handsome hedgehog. I chuckled to myself, thinking of when Sonic commented on my appearance, asking if I had taken something illegal. Again I laugh, what is legal now? The world itself commits a crime by going in a large circle year after year, when it is illegal to move without a new destination.

My hand felt under the cooling water. Finally, it was cold enough to my liking. I don't know why, but I always enjoyed colder than normal showers. The chills of it, flowing over my fur. To think I used to hate the water. I did everything I could to avoid it, but now, I depend on its cooling, soothing properties. Oh how I have changed, how is it that time has moved me, and swayed me into a new state of being?

But, time...how long is it, how long have I been? Of what age? Surely I am younger than the professor, rather, considerably younger since he could not have made me until he was at least 21, the legal age to think and act freely, or almost freely. Could, my life be a lie in its entirety? What if my talk with the doctor, was a hallucination? I am, or should be, at least 736 years of age. But I figure the doctor is no older than 84.

I then heard my timer go off. I may have been out a lot of the day, but my turkey was still cooking and if I didn't get out soon, it might burn. I jumped out of the shower and spin-dried myself. I ran quickly into the kitchen and pulled down the oven door. It was a delicious golden brown.

Upon putting the final touches on the soon-to-be dinner, I heard a knock at the door. Sonic walked in holding red roses, so red, that is seemed as though blood were the paint on the flower, but they hid their dark secret in the overwhelming beauty. He smiled at me, fur clenching his skin from the rain, the same as I was. He walked in and let the flowers drop from his hand.

I opened my mouth to poke fun of his appearance, but he took advantage of my parting lips to slip his tongue into my warm mouth. He forced my tongue, coaxing it to play with his own tongue. I obliged the wish and pushed him back. He tried to prevent his fall until he was over the couch, successfully landing softly on the plush, soft pillows. I became so lost in the kiss, and I could tell that he felt as though he had fallen up and into my infinitely loving eyes. His own eyes shined bright, yet somehow cold, like those of emeralds.  
He broke the kiss, admitting he needed more breath than his nostrils could provide. I looked again at his eyes, and saw tears rolling from the yeux. I pulled my head up and licked them away, "Now, now my pet, no need to cry on this day." I had my own set of problems, but they mean nothing on this day, all my problems can wait, and so can his. I just know that everything is gonna be all right.

"Shadow...I feel like this is it," His voice held sorrow. His mind seemed burdened as was shown in his attitude.

"Sonic, you have made me wonderful again. My life has changed," I said in an unsually poetic voice, "And I owe all to you."

More tears fell from his face as he said, "I need you, now." He then pushed his tongue again into my mouth. I forced his back wrestling his for dominance and control. We fell off the couch and rolled on the soft floor. His eyes were closed and I was now on top of him. I could feel that he was being the submissive one. He pleaded to be dominated, and I would happily oblige his need.

I began to tease him, as I lowered my head upon the nub of his nipple, a new little fetish I have found Sonic enjoyed. I suckled it carefully, humming against his flesh beneath the endless ocean of blue fur. He wanted more though, but I felt the urge, an almost sudden one, to take things in my hands and to make him beg. I wanted to know that he needed me, to feel the sensation of being the most adored. But my motives are my own, and he knows I like to torture.

He then said in a teasing, but somehow spaced out tone, "Payback will be a bitch," before again going into his low growl and moan, his own cry of temporary satisfaction. I finally let go of him, and he grunted and pushed my chest back. He then said, "W-wait, I have a better idea."

He pulled himself up and tightened his grip around my wrist, dragging me along for the ride. As we reached the bedroom, he attempted to throw me inside. However, as his grip released me, I wrapped my hand around his, sending us into a rotating storm of speed crashing into the bed. He fell onto it first, and the blankets and pillows were around us, blown aside by the wind.

"You, in me, now." he said, half ordering, half begging. "I want you before..." he cut off, the thoughtdrifting off into the abyss of his mind. Sonic moved to the edge as I got off of the bed entirely. I lowered my face to his familiar entrance, and gave his opening a long, lazy lick. He moaned in pure delight, and I could feel him shudder from the warm, wet contact of my tongue.

After taking him, we both panted heavily for the following moments. His head turned to the clock on the west wall. "Seven . . . o'clock already?" he asked in a tired, heavy voice.

"And we have not eaten dinner yet." I teased.

"But that means I only have 5 hours to...kill..." he closed his eyes and snored softly, mumbling the name under his breath.

"I will wake you up with enough time..." I whispered the promise in his ear, as I pulled myself out, and fell upon him. The room went hazy and then completely black.

My dream consisted of more light-hearted memories of Maria. She skipped in the park, sun bringing more golden light to her already beautiful face. Her large blue eyes smiled back at me as I walked behind her. I smiled back at her in a way I have not done in years.

Later that long-lost evening, I had just made love to Maria. She was tired afterwards but did not fall asleep. Instead she got up and looked out upon the world around us, at the people who were still in the streets, all of whom would be arrested for breaking curfew.  
"It is not fair.," she commented, "Why do we get such unworldly pleasures to do what we please when so many don't?"

"Because, you are special, and I love you." I said in my then usual romantic tone.

"Maybe, I don't wanna be so special." she replied in a low melancholy voice.

"Come now," I replied, "You are just tired from all the fun we had today."

"Maybe, but I still think, if I could have one wish . . . " she said falling back into my knowing arms. She always carried on like this before going to sleep, but she said something else as I carried her back to bed, "The company motto is more than that Shadow, it is my greatest desire."

We then said it simultaneously, "For all the people, on this planet, to give them a chance to be happy." But then she said, "To give them a chance . . . to be free."

I then saw the memories from that point to the time when we walked onto the plane in fast-foward. I saw again, military guards standing erect around us when one of them suddenly slammed me over the head. I fell down, but landed on my right hand, spun around and slammed my fist into his stomach, killing him instantly. I turned to the others, but they already had Maria in their grasp. I felt so weak and stupid. How could this happen?

In despair, I thought of one way out. I ran at the speed of sound around the helicopter and attacked every guard within my reach. I killed all of them, but my whirlwind tore holes in the floor and ceiling. I could not hear at my high speeds, but one of them was fast enough to pull the trigger. Maria was dead.

Again memory put on fast-forward, and I saw that I bluffed my way through, claiming I remembered nothing of the accident. I did research and found the location of all the Chaos Emeralds. I found all of them, but The Firm was not stupid. They caught me with the last one and thanks to the "good doctor's" invention, I was captured.

My dream ended there. I awoke to the sound of thunder outside and water in the shower. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my coat. But as I picked it up, Sonic threw the shower curtain open and a knife flew at me from his hand. I jumped back, but the knife's speed was equal to mine. It glazed my left arm.The wound was not too deep; nevertheless, I threw three knives from my inner coat pocket into the shower. He closed the curtain back, and I saw blood splatter and left him for dead.

I did not quite make it. As I reached the doorway, I fell to my knees and cried. Tears rolled heavily down my cheeks. There was something needed. I had to do something. I may have killed him, but only one person could have asked him to attack me. I had to end The Firm. But before that can happen, Chief must die.

I turned back, and I rummaged through my drawers. Finding six of the chaos emeralds, I placed them in my pocket. With a final look at the blood pouring beneath the curtain, I walked out of the apartment. My destination was clear.

There was only one in the elite car. It was a quiet trip through the tunnels below the city. Rain could be heard falling onto the street only a few feet above me. The lights were dim and the ride was not at all bouncy. The car arrived at the entrance, and I walked into The Firm.

The midnight girl had no idea who I was, but she knew because of the hard look in my eye to let me pass. I took the stairs over the elevator to be more discreet. I zoomed by the empty offices and reached the fifteenth floor in mere moments. The floor was one big office for the first and only CEO of The Firm. Upon her death, the company ceased to be publicly known. Without her, the Chief became the highest rank. I headed across the large office to her old portrait behind her desk.

As I stepped into the room, a flashy blue hedgehog emerged from the corroding floor. He raised his left hand and missiles launched from it. I ran far to the right in the large office, but they were seeking me out. I then ran behind the blue hedgehog, and held him in front. The missiles neared and I jumped back. Releasing him just in time, they blew the metalic assault unit in moments.

I then heard clapping at the entrance to Maria's office. "Well done Shadow, well done." His cold piercing eyes shot at me through his spectacles as he asked, "Now, what will you do about the real thing?" As he said this, Sonic walked up from the stairs and with a single punch, he shattered the doors glass and stepped through it. "The machine was a proto-type of Gerald's invention called 'Robo-Sonic.' It is relatively new, but a similar one got the best of you the last time you possessed the seventh emerald."

I glared at him but lost guard when he said, "Sonic. Get him." Sonic went into dash at me, throwing a knife aimed at my face. I jumped back and caught it in a midair spin. I landed and tossed the knife at him while approached. It hit his left shoulder, and blood oozed from the wound, but it did not faze his pace. What could be motivating him so much that pain means nothing?

I turned back and saw the portrait of Maria and Gerald Robotnik standing together happy. Immediay, I took a run for it. Our speeds were matched, but I knew he could not keep up the pace. The wound on his leg was worse for running than the cut on my arm.

Having reached the portrait first, I had just enough time to move it and get the safe open just before he tackled me. Sonic held a knife over my head, causing me to lose my train of thought.

Chief finished walking to us, stepping over the wreckage strewn about the ancient office. Sonic's legs were draped over mine, knees bent back where they met the ground. I turned my attention back to Chief, who was pulling the emerald from the safe. The gem was a dull gray, drained of it's positive energy. In order to stay off the government's radar, Maria thought it best not to use the Power Plant and used a Chaos Emerald to power The Firm.

_Maria _  
However, it is the last part of my conquest, and it is not getting away from me. "Sonic," The Chief said as he walked away, "Kill him, and you will get your old life back." The words echoed in my ears. _Old Life? _I questioned myself.

Sonic raised the knife behind his head, before suddenly thrusting it upon me with great force. I immediately reacted by bucking my hips fiercely, which combined with his thrusting force. He flipped over clumsily. I jumped up, chasing my former boss, who had also taken up a sprint. My coat tugged in the air behind me.

I slipped my hand into my left coat pocket, and threw all but one of my knives at my target. Three of the projectiles hit their mark, and he exclaimed in his insane rage, "Ha! You will still die Shadow! Sonic, take this and finish him! If you do, my colleagues will reunite you with your friend. You will be rid of this pest!" He threw the Chaos Emerald over my jumping range when Sonic caught it in air, jumping from his sprint. Suddenly, I understood what he had done. Mind manipulation, and it would grow with the Chaos Emeralds remaining negative energy.

He muttered the words "Sonic Wind." as he landed. A blue tornado erupted from the gray emerald, ready to surround me in the twirling winds. I, however, was faster and ready for anything. I merely replied, "Chaos Control." and the emeralds in my possession reacted, transporting me behind my counter-part. I then struck his neck, but he copied me with a mocking tone.

I knew this would not be easy. Quickly, we both warped and fought violently where we appeared next to the other. We moved at insane speeds, when now my left arm began to give up. I knocked him back as he did to me. We were far across eachother, and he summoned a Sonic Wind. I threw my hand in front of me, and the emeralds created a Chaos Spear times 6. I easily won the conflict as my six emeralds danced around me. The one which held to his gravity fell from his control as he lost concentration. I quickly warped and picked up the gray emerald. Reuntied with the others, the red emerald regained it's color. Sonic, however, did not wish to be outdone. He jumped at me as I warped to the roof.

I kicked him away. My body bent in reaction as I transformed, I became a golden glow of my previously dark self. My red stripes glowed a vibrant ruby. I could feel the overwhelming enter me. He came at me. A wickedness overcame me, and I yelled "Your history!" I immediatly launched an attack at him. He collapsed.

I grabbed Sonic around his waist and cried slightly as I did so. thankfully, he was not dead. I whispered the words and warped to Miles' house. The sign in front read, "Miles T. Prower."

The house was more laboratory than a home, but I left my beloved upon the doorstep anyway. I also left a quickly scripted message atop him, so they might The Firm's roof.

I took out a knife from the coat which blew off when I transformed. Taking the knife with surgical precision, I slit both wrists vertically along the vein. The land around me, I could already see it, was looking on a brighter tomorrow.

The sun rose, shining light through clouds, and ending a seemingly perpetual night. I saw the descending moon and wished myself there, but work was to be done before I made my way to the other side of the sky.

The Firm was in war with the government. However, The Firm mysteriously vanished. The two entities were actually one in the same. If I am to fulfill the wish she wished back then, I must get rid of The Firm, which is the governing body. I must give them a chance to be happy, to create a government their own.

With my mere will, I warped a mile above The Firm. Blood was still pouring from my body, draining my energy. I held my hand above my head. My arm was read with the crimson fluid.

May I die with this damned government.

"Chaos Control!" The golden orb held it self in my palm. It grew greatly, and surrounded the entirity of the firm. Gold strings of orbiting rings surrounded the orb. The wavered before warping both of us away.


	10. Epilogue

Dear Love:

I cannot remember exactly who you are, but you haunt me in my dreams. The realm of nightmarish tauntings tell me you are there and here. So why is it, why cannot know you again?

Again...I don't know you now, nor remember a previous you. You left me alone, with a friend. He is not a love of mine, and he is closer to a brother. However, with every passing moment, I loathe him more, desiring; lusting for you!

There seems to be so much time, just so much feels wasted. All this time I spent trying to find who I am, and if I was this way then, I know why you left me here. You thought of keeping me safe, but from what!?

Oh mirror of myself, damn this curse that my memories fade and weaken. Love, do not fret or worry for me! You did put me in a haven, far from city and demon! My angel, of God or Hell, please know that I will remember you, and my fox friend will help me.

For now, I can only say this as I have said everything else:  
Sayonara to you, my other self

Credits  
Author...Mechaknucles

Beta(Select Screenings)...Combovernut

SPS Screening 1...Alittleblackrose

SPS Screening 2...Annabelle2188

SPS Scrrening 3...Reyu244

Character Introduction

Shadow...Shadow(SA: 2)  
Sonic...Sonic (StH 1)  
Tails...Miles "Tails" Prower (StH 2)  
Chief...Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (StH 1)  
Maria...Maria Robotnik (SA: 2)  
Gerald "father"...Gerald Robotnik (SA: 2)

Original story by and alteration to personalities:  
Mech

Canon story and character design:  
SEGA

SONIC TEAM........................

As I opened my eyes from a trance like sleep, I noticed the area around me was dark, almost to the point were nothing could be seen. My blood red eyes were strained from attempting to see. What appears to be building decay is all around me, and the place itself was not all that comforting. There was a hole in the ceiling of this cavern, that gave me enough light see the faint traces of my surroundings.

The light suddenly flashed red around me, causing me to look up, away from the darkness I had some sort of affection for. Red...blood...blood is...glorious...

The red came through some hovering sphere, one which only glowed when in my light. As it passed by, I noticed a faint trace of a non color I knew to be white. I wanted to have it, and with my desire all of the area around me froze. All colors became inverse, and everything moved around me. The ground pulled down, and the ceiling fell upon me, the hole above moving to allow me through. The grass once above me, was now below me, and I hovered above it lightly, even with the balloon.

The space began to shift again, landing me softly on the frozen blade of grass, breaking without sound as my feet landed upon them. It seemed anything I touched in this state continued to live, and move, almost normally, with a slight difference according to certain laws of physics, both know and unknown.

The white, it is a piece of paper. And the script, it seems so familiar...

A/n CONTEST OVER!!  
Sorry for the editing to the letter, but it was absolutely neccesary for One Wish. I personally hope people will enjoy it, and that it makes since of this story. Hope you enjoy.  
(Review for this editing is not required or asked because this chatper was previously posted. Please send questions directly to me instead of a review.)


End file.
